In the Eye of the Tornado
by Diehardoutsider
Summary: everything is going on as normal. nothing seems wrong, until the sky becomes cloudy, and it suddenly becomes very windy. it seems like just another storm to the gang, but that's not the case this time
1. Chapter 1 What a Windy Day

**Hey people! It's me. The terrible writer of this sight! I know I know, it's totally true, but what can I do about that. I get too many ideas and never know how to keep a story flowing well. But I'm trying. So, this might work better for me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders**

Pony, was working on homework, when it started becoming cloudy. He didn't think anything of it.

"Just another rain storm," he thought to himself and kept working. He was working on an essay he was given for the weekend. He was trying to get it all done by sundown, because he was planning to go to the Nightly Double with Johnny and Two-Bit. So he just sat and did his homework, as the clouds kept coming in, and getting darker.

He began to worry, but not about anything important. Just the fact he'd have to stay in that night, which wouldn't be too bad. Probably Johnny would be over out of the rain and maybe Steve too. Who knew? Maybe the entire gang would come, and they'd stay up late, playing poker until Darry yelled at everyone to go to bed. That's what Pony would like. He just sat and stared out the window.

While pony was doing his essay, Johnny was sitting in the lot, watching the clouds roll in just as much as Pony. The movie didn't bother him too much if he were to miss it. He didn't care. All he cared about was finding a good place to sleep that night. He knew Pony would let him crash at his place, but it still gave him that worry that he'd go to sleep in the downpour, and wake up with a cold, or even a fever.

The wind started picking up, stinging his face with small rain drops that hit his face like needles. he just sat there, watching as it suddenly became very dark, like night without the stars.

Soda and Steve were working on a car, when the boss called them inside. Just in time too. The rain started right as they came in, so they did get hit.

"Your shifts are done," he said, smiling a friendly smile. "You can go home"

The boys grabbed their hats and jackets, and walked out the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" Soda called back to the boss as he left. The two ran to Steve's car, hopped in, and drove back to Soda's.

They walked in. pony had finished, and now Two-Bit was over, cracking some joke about it. Soda and Steve sat down on the couch.

The wind kept getting harder and harder. Soon, everyone but Johnny was there. Lightning began to strike next. Johnny didn't leave though. He had fallen asleep, because even though it would still be light out, he was tired.

"Whoo-Wee that's one nasty storm!" Two-Bit said loudly, watching it worsen. He was playing around, but by now, Pony was worried. He'd never seen a storm like this.

"Anyone seen Johnny?" Dally asked. It was obvious he would at some point.

"Nope," Soda said, staring out the window still. "He aint here."

"Maybe I should go get him," Dally said, standing up. Before anyone could tell him to stay, he was gone. Running to the lot.

Half way there, he saw a bunch of cars driving out of town, and began to become curious. Even if normally he wouldn't care, seeing people leaving so desperately made him wonder. He began to ask around, forgetting about Johnny.

Johnny had woken up by now. He sat curled up in a tight ball. He knew he wouldn't be able to pass through that traffic to Pony's, so he decided to stay there.

People in the streets seemed panicked now. Which didn't bother Johnny , until they began running and screaming, which seemed a bit peculiar. So he decided to take a look, but what he saw frightened him. From what looked like maybe a mile away, a tornado was going around, and coming his way.

Lucky for him, the Curtis house was on the opposite side of him, so he ran for his life to try and get there. He did, but he wasn't safe yet.

They seemed to have no idea what was actually going on. They all sat staring out the window!

"Guys! What are you doing?" Johnny asked, frantically.

"Watching the storm. What does it look like?" Pony answered back, confused.

"Dude, you don't understand!," Johnny surprisingly yelled to Pony. "This just aint any storm! There's a tornado coming, and its huge!"

"WHAT?" it seemed they all said in unison. They've lived in Tulsa all their lives, and not once have they been through a tornado. They've heard many warnings about chances of them coming, but never has one actually come for them.

"What do we do? We don't have a tornado shelter!" Soda said, looking scared.

"You know what to do! Get into the basement!" Pony said, looking just as scared anyway.

All six terrified greasers made it down there; the tornado was coming fast, and destroying everything it passed. They all sat in a corner, trying to protect them. They're basement wasn't much of a basement. It would have a better time being called a closet, it was that small, but everyone fit.

"This is scary!" Pony said, stating the obvious.

"No shit!" Steve yelled at him. The noise of the tornado grew louder and louder, until suddenly, the ear wrenching sound of it cutting through the house hit their ears. It was going right through it

They all curled together, praying that it wouldn't destroy the basement they were in. but I did come through. Thankfully though, none of them were too hurt. The wall fell down on all of them, hurting johnny the most because it hit him first, but it wasn't an injury that wouldn't heal through time.

Sadly enough, no one remembered their good buddy who ran out, looking for Johnny. Little did anyone know, that when he ran out, that that would be the last time they'd ever see Dallas Winston ever again. He was missing for good.

Or was he?

**What do ya think? Was it okay? If it was, and people liked it, there is a chance I might add a second chapter. Where they can either find Dallas, or he'll stay missing, but people will realize he's gone. What do you guys think. Please review. I want to know if it was better than my other writing.**


	2. Chapter 2 Under the Rubble

**Hello! Its sure been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that by the way. I've got some issues, and a bro who constantly hogs the computer. Oh! Before I forget. I just wanna thank JanieDaniels, for writing that story for me. and like I promised, I'm paying you back in this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**Pony's POV**

Ugh. Having a wall fall on me sure did hurt! I mean, yeah, it fell on my last, because Soda tried to block it from hitting me, but it still hurt.

We all kinda just laid there, with the heavy wall lying on top of all of us. The others were probably in a lot of pain, considering I am, and I barely got hit.

"Hey guys! Maybe we should get up, before we smother to death!" I heard Steve shout. We all pushed the wall off of ourselves. We needed to help Johnny some, but that's okay.

We all gasped when we saw the damage. It was as if we were just standing outside. Over half the house was gone!

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Soda said. Sadly

"What?" most of us said in unison.

Just then, I heard it. Someone screaming for help. We all kinda just stood there, listening. I'm guessing they were in shock. I couldn't blame them. I was in just as much shock as any of them were. I finally got out of it though, and ran towards where the pleading cries for help were coming from. No one followed

I ran and ran and ran. Being the biggest ditz ever, I completely pass the pile of rubble the cries were coming from. It took me about thirty seconds of running to realize that the cries for help were getting fainter.

I ran backwards, and found the pile. There sure was a lot of blood on it. One by one I removed each piece of wood and plastic. They were heavy, but not heavy enough that I couldn't lift them. I might not have been as strong as Darry, but I'm pretty strong considering.

The cries stopped abruptly, and not in a good way. I dug all the way through, and underneath everything, there was a girl. the one crying out for help. She was unconscious. I picked her up, and ran her all the way back to what's left of my house.

Thr gang was all still there, except Johnny, who got some sense I guess because I saw him digging someone else out. Another girl. but he had this worried look. Dallas wasn't there either, but thinking about it. He was never there.

He was out there. I just don't know where

**There ya have it. A really short update. Because if you read JanieDaniels story "Rebecca and Johnny" I'm making that girl Johnny saved the same Rebecca (me) in there. Her personality exactly like that because I liked that. if ya don't like it. Don't read. But if ya do. There is a chance I might put you in the story too. Maybe….**


End file.
